Elbow Grease
by pammazola
Summary: Rated T for some mild language and suggestiveness. Pre-anime, in which Levi is determined to vanquish humanity's greatest threat and Petra shows off more of her feminine figure than she realizes. Not that the captain would ever breathe a word of complaint.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**A request from tumblr. Please enjoy.**

**_Elbow Grease_  
**

On one warm autumn morning in the dining hall of HQ, we find that our beloved heroes Petra, Gunther, Erd and Auruo were each sitting over their breakfast, nervous eyes trained intently on their captain's prominent scowl. They flinched in unison when Levi's silverware clattered loudly against his dish.

"…Vile, revolting creatures… The putrid stench is suffocating… When I set my eyes on them, a film of bile layers my tongue… scorches my insides… twists my gut in utter _disgust_…" He continued muttering darkly into his coffee cup with the same distant, estranged guise of a dead beat sociopath. "…They shall feel my ire…"

"Hai," Gunther suddenly said, nodding sagely from his end of the table. "We want to kill the Titans, too, Heichou."

The short raven-haired man blinked, as if noting the presence of his squad for the first time. "Titans." He stared blankly into his cup of hot brown liquid for a long moment before shrugging offhandedly. At that, Petra had to quickly bite into a piece of bread to prevent herself from giggling. Like Levi, she did not feel the need to correct him. Of course she knew that the captain was actually referring to the accumulation of greasy gunk he had discovered at the bottom of the kitchen oven. That would have to be dealt with very soon, she thought, and then stood. No one objected as she excused herself.

Directly following the meal, Levi managed to slip by the other men and their hounding demands for more training, or Erwin with annoying paperwork, or Hanji with the results from one of the weird-as-mother-fuck experiments she conducted. His destination was – surprise – the kitchen, and he prayed to find it vacant. His comrades proved to be too distracting in their antics, and misunderstanding of his dour desire for neat and cleanliness. Instead, as he made his way through the door, he was greeted, not unpleasantly, by the sight of Petra's shapely bottom, nicely displayed for his casual viewing. Whatever rotten retort he had held ready for an unwanted presence fled him. His throat constricted as he watched her shift the weight of her hindquarters, straining to push herself farther into the oven. She arched her back, allowing that exceptional perk to manifest itself even more distinctively. Just faintly, as she stretched he could make out the shallow pants echoing about the confined space she attempted to maneuver in.

Levi shook himself, finding his throat parch as he tried to call out, "Petra."

"One second!" The petite woman began to wiggle backwards in what could have been mistaken as provocative. Levi quickly averted his eyes once he saw her copper-colored hair pulled back with a bandana emerged from the oven. She then removed the handkerchief she had used as a mask for her mouth, revealing a broad smile. Wearing an apron, Petra sat upright, beaming at him proudly; rubber gloves pulled to her elbows and the rag in her hand blackened with grease. She almost looked like a little maid, the way she sat there so delicately, covered in filth.

Levi thought she looked so damn sexy.

"Can I help you, Heichou?" she asked good-naturedly, tilting her head to one side in complete innocence. Levi tried not to dwell on the convenient height difference while she was on her knees. He was getting far too turned on than he should be.

"Would you… like a hand?" he asked finally, deeper, huskier than his usual tone.

Petra smiled brilliantly. "I'll find you a rag."

~oOo~

_**Levi with a maid fetish lol. **_

**This story was originally posted on my tumblr, with the same name as this account. I am doing Levi x Petra requests from now until the end of December (2013). Please feel free to shoot me a PM with the details of your request. There are no strings attached, it's my gift to you! :D **


End file.
